Globos
by D-Noire
Summary: Ver películas de terror nos puede hacer sentir algo nerviosos y nos puede dejar sintiéndonos completamente asustados por cualquier situación. Marinette queda completamente espantada luego de ver IT.


Normalmente Marinette pasaba mucho tiempo sola en su hogar, todo debido a que su madre tenía un horario de trabajo realmente exigente. Trabajaba todo el día, tenía turno en la mañana y también en la tarde.

La azabache estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Pasar las tardes en el colegio, después tener que cocinar o salir con sus amistades. En la noche sufría un poco al tener que comer sola y ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía quejarse. De no ser por el trabajo de su madre, ella no tendría tantas cosas y no podría estudiar.

Además, en ciertas ocasiones se aprovechaba un poco de la situación e invitaba a sus amistades sin pedir permiso antes. De todas formas, su madre jamás lo sabría. Aunque claro, era respetuosa. Jamás había organizado una fiesta o algo así.

Solo que... había ocasiones en las que prefería no estar sola, o que sus amigos no lo supieran. Porque si no ellos eran los que se aprovechaban, como hoy lo estaba haciendo Alya.

—¡Todo listo! —exclamó Alya regresando de la cocina con dos potes llenos de palomitas de maíz.

Marinette sonrió de modo falso, no le agradaba la idea de ver esa película, no quería.

—¡Gracias por invitarme!

Básicamente ella se había invitado sola, porque quería ver una película.

—En mi casa no hubiera podido ver esa película, ya sabes como son mis hermanitas —reclamó Alya.

—Son pequeñas, por eso son curiosas.

—Pero si vieran a ese payaso, me acusarían con mamá y estoy segura de que me castigarían —se defendió Alya mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Bueno... no todos disfrutan las películas de miedo, mucho menos los pequeños —intentó argumentar Marinette.

—Pero por lo menos cuento con una mejor amiga que siempre tiene su casa sola —Alya palmeó a su mejor amiga sintiéndose alegre, estaba emocionada por ver esa película —. ¡Iré por las bebidas!

Alya era una amante del cine de terror, disfrutaba todas esas películas. En cambio, Marinette las odiaba. Ella tenía claro que todo eso eran efectos especiales y ya, nada era real. Pero se veía real, eso era lo que la espantaba. Era como saber que es algo falso, pero... te sientes en la piel del personaje.

Esta noche verían un estreno exclusivo del canal HBO. Una película sobre un payaso malvado o algo así, se llamaba IT.

—¡Volví! —mientras Alya estaba más que complacida, Marinette estaba muy asustada e inquieta. Definitivamente no quería ver esa película, pero tampoco quería quedar como una cobarde.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama de la azabache y se taparon con las cobijas que habían traído anteriormente, colocaron las botanas y esperaron a que la película diera inicio. Comenzaba a las ocho.

—¿Leíste el libro? —preguntó Alya —. Yo lo empecé, pero es demasiado largo como para leerlo en un día. Es de Stephen King, el Rey del terror.

Alya no dejaba de hablar, hasta que la película dio inicio. El payaso aparecía casi de inmediato, era algo sorprendente, un maquillaje muy bien logrado. Hablaba con un niño.

Bien... al menos solo están hablando, no es tan malo. El niño es tierno, el payaso está escondido. Hay un bote de papel, esto no esta tan mal.

Marinette se sentía un poco más tranquila, era solo una película.

—¡AH! —no pudo evitar gritar al ver como el payaso se comía el brazo del pequeño, eso realmente la tomó por sorpresa. Había lluvia, sangre. ¡Qué horror!

—¡Eso estuvo épico! —a Alya le había gustado esa escena.

Definitivamente esa sería una larga noche.

—¡AH! —en una escena el baño de la chica era bañado en sangre, esa escena realmente asustó a Marinette, era horrible.

—Los efectos especiales son muy buenos, ¡me encanta! —Alya estaba maravillada con toda la película. En muchas escenas Marinette había gritado y Alya jamás.

Lo peor fue cuando ingresaron a la casa del payaso, esas escenas sí que asustaban, como cuando le rompía el brazo al pobre niño. Aunque... cuando apareció el payaso en las proyecciones también dio miedo.

Marinette a diferencia de Alya no estaba disfrutando de la película, no le gustaba, estaba nerviosa, tensa.

—Un beso, ¡qué bonito final! —Alya aplaudió.

—Sí... —Marinette temblaba un poco debido a los nervios.

La situación no la ayudaba. Eran casi las diez de la noche, estaban en completa oscuridad y veían los créditos finales, ahora no podía dejar de escuchar en su mente la risa del payaso, y si cerraba los ojos lo veía.

No estaba bien.

—Me gustó mucho, es bastante interesante y algunos de esos niños son guapos —comentó Alya —. ¿A ti te gustó? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí... —no podía decir nada más que eso.

Alya comenzó a hablar un poco sobre lo que había visto, también de los efectos, de los actores y al final, habló un poco del libro, de lo poco que había leído hasta ahora. Dijo que lo que más le gustó fue el final, pero que en definitiva su escena favorita fue cuando todos estaban en el alcantarillado.

—El año que viene sale la continuación, podríamos ir a verla al cine —propuso Alya.

—Oh, claro... —¡ni en sueños!

Antes de que se hiciera más tarde Alya se fue. Marinette la acompañó hasta la puerta, tuvo que ir al comedor, bajar la escalera.

Cuando se quedó sola, sintió muchos ruidos, incluso la ventana comenzó a asustarla.

—Fue solo una película, no pasará nada malo —intentaba animarse a sí misma —. Los payasos no son reales. Bueno, lo son. Pero...

Un ruido fuerte la espantó y subió la escalera corriendo, como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo. Cerró su puerta y se dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Quizás podría dormir con la luz encendida hoy —pensó en voz alta. Pero... su madre podría sospechar un poco.

Sucede que Sabine conoce bien a su hija —como es de suponer— y sabe mejor que nadie que le tiene terror a las películas de miedo, por eso, le tiene prohibido verlas.

—Tengo que ser valiente.

Observo toda su habitación —o lo que pudo ver debido a la penumbra— y al percatarse de que no había nada extraño, corrió a su cama y se metió en ella. Se tapó lo más que pudo.

Intentó dormir, pero escuchaba distintos ruidos y gritaba. Desde el viento, hasta la ventana o la puerta.

—No es real, no es real... —no dejaba de repetir.

Marinette se encontraba completamente sola en el supermercado Lider donde su madre trabajaba.

Estaba en el pasillo donde vendían papel higiénico, servilletas y ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Hola? —dijo. Solo se pudo escuchar su eco, parecía no haber nadie —. ¿Mamá? —de nuevo, solo su eco.

Se dio la vuelta y observó los pasillos que tan bien conocía. Esa era la sección de Adrien, todo lo que se podía ver, los cuadernos, los patines, todo. Él era reponedor.

Pero no había nadie. El Lider estaba vacío, no había nadie más que ella y eso era aterrador.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, ella gritó. Cuando se encendieron vio distintos globos de color rojo en distintas secciones. En las servilletas, en los cuadernos, en las cosas de casa.

—¡Mamá! —llamó con urgencia, pero nadie llegó. Seguía sola.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda y no pudo evitar dar un salto. Cerró sus ojos solo por un momento y... cuando los abrió frente a ella estaba el payaso, el de la película.

Rió con esa risa tan desagradable y particular y comenzó a correr.

Marinette también corría, corrieron por todas las secciones. Él abría y cerraba su boca, simulando comérsela.

—Nadie te salvará —le dijo para después volver a reír.

Marinette fue al pasillo de los utensilios de cocina y tomó un cuchillo, al menos quería estar armada por si las dudas.

Siguió corriendo, de tanto correr llegó a la verdulería. Tomó una banana.

El payaso mordió la banana, pero su mano —y el resto de su cuerpo seguía intacto—. Corrió. Vio una de las "puertas secretas" y corrió hacia ella, entró ahí y corrió.

—Una escalera, típico de escenas de terror... —reclamó.

Entonces, corrió. Llegó al final de la escalera y se encontró con una puerta, la puerta estaba cerrada.

—¡No! —se lamentó y se percató de que sus ojos ya estaban bañados en lágrimas.

—¡Te tengo! —apareció el payaso.

—¡AH!

Despertó.

Sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, su cuerpo bañado en sudor, ella con una respiración entrecortada. Estaba mal, estaba asustada.

Vio el reloj que tenía en su velador y notó que eran las dos de la tarde. Ya no podría ir al colegio.

—Esto está mal... —se quejó mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

Como estaba tan sudada, fue directamente a la ducha. Solo que estaba intranquila, pensaba que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un baño de sangre, no quería eso. Salió lo más rápido posible, se vistió y decidió realizar las tareas del hogar.

Solo que no estaba tranquila, como se sentía tan sola pensaba que en cualquier momento podría aparecer ese maldito payaso.

Fue a las seis de la tarde que recibió una llamada de su madre, le estaba avisando que en el Lider estaban liquidando cuadernos a un precio realmente único.

—Ven y te regalo todos los que quieras.

—¡No! —gritó fuertemente. Su madre abrió sus ojos de modo extraño.

—¿No? Pensé que amabas los cuadernos.

—Digo: ¡no puedo creerlo! —intentó salvarse a sí misma, no podía delatarse de que había visto una película de terror —, iré en un rato. Gracias.

Finalizaron la llamada y ella solo tomó su cartera. No iba a jugar Pokémon GO por hoy, tenía que estar concentrada y con sus sentidos alerta. Tomó su bicicleta, cerró bien la casa y fue directamente al supermercado gracias a la bicicleta.

El lugar donde amarras tu bicicleta es solitario y oscuro, perfecto para que un payaso asesino te ataque o te haga algo. Ella amarró su bicicleta con gran velocidad e ingresó al supermercado casi corriendo.

Su madre la vio y la saludó, pero no se acercó. Como era temprano el supermercado estaba algo lleno, entonces no podía salir de la caja.

Se dirigió en soledad al pasillo donde se encontraban los cuadernos, conocía aquél local como si se tratase de la palma de su mano.

Y su madre tenía razón ¡los cuadernos estaban muy baratos! Tenían distintos diseños: unicornios, arcoíris, diamantes. De todo.

—¡Mari! —Adrien la saludó, ella hizo lo mismo —, ¡qué bueno que tu mamá te avisó de la liquidación de cuadernos! La verdad es que están muy bonitos.

—Es cierto.

—¿Cuántos te dejo comprar?

—Los que quiera —respondió sonriente.

—Hay muchos más, mira —él tomó una de las cajas más altas y la colocó sobre un mueble que estaba más a la altura de la azabache.

—¡Gracias!

Ella estaba feliz, pero eso se fue casi de inmediato.

Frente al mueble donde Adrien había colocado los cuadernos había un carro. Eso es algo normal, lo sabemos. Pero... el carro tenía globos de dos colores distintos: rojo y blanco.

¡Rojo y blanco! ¡el payaso vestía de esos colores! Más o menos... pero ¡en la película eran globos rojos!

Se tensó por completo y dejo de ver los cuadernos. De pronto recordó la pesadilla que había tenido esa noche y recordó la perturbadora risa del payaso.

—¿Estás bien, Marinette? —le preguntó Adrien —. De pronto te quedaste tiesa, pensativa.

Ella se obligó a ver a Adrien. Después de todo, en la pesadilla estaba sola, ahora no lo estaba.

—Todo bien, gracias —sonrió de modo falso.

Decidió ignorar la increíble coincidencia de los globos, hizo como si no estuvieran ahí y se centró en las tapas de los cuadernos. Encontró unos muy bonitos que tenían perritos y gatitos, definitivamente compraría muchos de esos —o quizás todos—.

Estaba muy feliz.

Hasta que... de un momento a otro, levantó la vista y frente a ella apareció un globo de color rojo. Flotaba de modo lento. Era extraño.

—¡AH! —gritó debido al miedo —, ¡el payaso vino por mí! —gritó y dejó caer todos los cuadernos que había elegido y corrió al pasillo de las servilletas, ese pasillo era enorme y tenía escobas, podría ser un buen escondite.

Se quedó ahí, quieta, con suerte respiraba.

—Cualquier cosa tengo una escoba —tomó una de color verde oscuro.

Entonces, Adrien se estaba acercando a ella.

—¿Marinette? —la llamó preocupado. Ella no se movió. Él se acercó lo más que pudo —, oye, el globo no tiene la culpa —acercó el globo al rostro de Marinette y se dio cuenta de como su rostro se tensaba, parecía afligida.

Soltó el globo y levantó sus manos demostrando inocencia.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo hoy? —le preguntó sintiéndose preocupado.

—Nada... —su voz sonó como un susurro.

—Oye, no todo el mundo le teme a los globos y sale corriendo —bromeó él codeando a su pequeña amiga.

Marinette también rió, ciertamente eso había sido un poco tonto.

—No es que le tema a los globos.

—Ah, eso me alegra, es que era un poco raro —rió Adrien. Marinette también rió —. Así me gusta —dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga —. Ahora, ¿qué te sucede hoy?

Marinette suspiró, quería contarle, pero no podía. Él era buen amigo de su madre, podría acusarla.

—Es que... eres amigo de mi mamá y no quiero que ella sepa, lo siento.

—También soy tu amigo y sé guardar secretos —se defendió él —. Además, si me cuentas podría ayudarte.

—No necesito ayuda —¿o tal vez sí? No estaba segura —. Sucede que vi una película de terror a escondidas de mi madre, y digamos que... tuve una pesadilla muy realista.

Adrien analizó la respuesta de Marinette.

Miedo a los globos rojos, salir corriendo y gritar algo de un payaso que vino por ella. De acuerdo, estaba más que claro que vio IT. Esa película no da tanto miedo, pero... considerando lo miedosa que es esa niña, es comprensible que este así.

Su rostro demostraba tanta tristeza.

Él se agachó a su altura y limpió una lágrima.

—Es solo una película, nada malo te sucederá —le dijo con tono dulce, como si hablara con su hijo —. Además, los sueños solo son eso.

—Gracias... —ella le dio un abrazo para demostrarle lo feliz que se sentía, parecía que necesitaba escuchar eso.

—Además, no estás sola. Tu madre te cuida y yo también te puedo proteger —aseguró él.

Marinette se sintió tan dichosa, jamás pensó que Adrien le diría algo así. Fue hermoso, como un sueño hecho realidad.

Él se levantó y la tomó de la mano.

—¡Ahora vamos por esos cuadernos! —exclamó como si fuera un niño.

—¡Sí! —respondió Marinette aún más emocionada.

Y de la mano se dirigieron nuevamente a la sección de los cuadernos.

Marinette aún estaba algo tensa, pero se sentía más segura ya que estaba al lado de Adrien.

 **Sinceramente yo he visto la película IT seis veces, al principio me daba miedo, pero ya no. Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi, cuando cerraba los ojos veía la imagen del payaso, ¡era horrible! Y me daba miedo estar sola en el baño, haha.**

 **El otro día cuando fui al supermercado realmente estaba ese carro lleno de globos blancos y rojos. Entonces dije: estamos en el mes del miedo, ¿por qué no escribir algo de terror relacionado con Miraculous? Y bueno... ¡aquí está el resultado!**


End file.
